


Don't Leave Me

by OrigamiRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiRabbit/pseuds/OrigamiRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little sad, fantasy au where Hinata is escaping an unnamed facility that kageyama had been working in, and so ended up falling in love with - inspired greatly by this song; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4ArKr6W8YM (you should listen to the vocal one as well, beautiful)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

He was standing on the edge of the building, the cityscape sprawled out before him. It was raining, the wind harsh against his skin. He could hear them behind him, the guards, getting closer. Up the stairs. It wouldn’t be long now before they would see him, trapped as he looked out at the setting sun. He couldn’t move. The urgency he had felt as he fled, the need to get up high, the desperation to get away and survive – it all melted away. He had never seen the city like this, with soft orange and pink radiating from the horizon. The streaks of rain pouring down from a clear sky. He could just hear the people down below as they went about their daily lives, oblivious to his being up so high. He looked up, hair whipping about his face. Not long now.

The sound of guns being readied, aimed echoed from behind. His head was turned to the side, glancing at them. He watched as a number of them spoke, watched their mouths form words. There was anger in their eyes, hate, disgust – telling him to step back from the edge. To surrender quietly. They would fire otherwise.

A smile spread across his face, soft. Sad. Everything around him fell into silence, time slowed. He closed his eyes, feeling the rain beat against his skin. Cold. Slowly he turned to face them, arms spread out at his sides.

His gaze met with the man standing in the centre, the guards forming a line. A blockade. He was looking right back at him, piercing blue eyes; the only one not aiming a gun at him. He was walking closer, hand out stretched, words softer than the calls from the others. But no, he refused to go with them. He wouldn’t let them take him, lock him up. He wanted more from this life than a cage. He deserved more from this life than to be surrounded by strangers. He took a step back, balancing on the edge. The guard stopped moving, face stern, voice commanding. He liked the way his hair looked in the rain, the way the droplets slide over his face. Such an unusual expression to see him wear. Kageyama was usually so serious, so stoic. Concern looked good on him.

Kageyama had ordered the other guards to lower their weapons by now. Shouting, snapping out the order. A shiver ran through him, soft smile still gracing his face. Hinata had looked no where but Kageyama’s face for a while now.

“You can’t go.”

The words, his words, finally reached him. Hinata simply shook his head, “I can’t stay.”

Kageyama’s face screwed up, he no longer cared about the others behind him. Hinata lowered his arms.

“I’m sorry. You were the only one who cared. I wish things had been different.” He could feel the tears sliding down his face, mixing with the rain. Kageyama took a step forwards.

“Hinata...Shouyou,” A whisper.

His heart skipped.

“We can sort something out, we can – I can help you.” Kageyama seemed desperate now.

“You’ve tried.”

“I can try harder!”

Again, Hinata shook his head. They both knew, though Kageyama refused to admit it, that he couldn’t stay. He couldn’t live the way he had been. “I’m sorry.” His voice sounded strained as he shuffled further back, he was balancing on the balls of his feet. Kageyama held his breath. “You’re too weak, you can’t -”

“I’ll be okay. I have faith.”

It was like they were the only one’s in the world. “Goodbye, Tobio.”

Kageyama shook his head violently, tears flowing freely down his face. He ran forwards as Hinata fell from sight, reaching the wall and leaning over, watching as orange blurred with the rain.

“Shouyou!”

A black feather blew up past his face, the wind, the shock, forcing him to catch his breath. He’d never seen those wings in flight before. They had looked so weak, so pitiful. But now they were beautiful. They weren’t weak.

Hinata was free. He was safe. He’d escaped. So why did he feel so broken?

“Don’t leave me.” He breathed, the rest of the world rushing back as the guards rushed from the building in a panic.

Don’t leave me alone.


End file.
